


Looking Too Closely

by WhatsYourConcern



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourConcern/pseuds/WhatsYourConcern
Summary: Harry gives a lot of looks, this fic explores what they might mean.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 4





	Looking Too Closely

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, I appreciate any comments on how i could be better or the fic could be better. 
> 
> These characters are not my own, they are property of their respective owners.

*“Uma’s so hot they’ll be burned if they look” (What’s My Name- Descendants 2)*

Harry knew fire. Fire could be liquid, the alcohol that his father was constantly drinking. Fire could be the literal flames that he watched as yet another house was burned. He knew fire and the destructive power of it. He knew how fire could destroy most anything in an instant.   
Harry knew fire. He knew that it didn’t have to be the physical thing, it could be the look that he shot at a passerby that made them stumble out of his path. It could be the feeling that flooded through his veins after a fight, encouraging him to never give up until everyone was gone.  
Harry was a man of the water. He knew the fire in Uma’s eyes when the original four got a ticket off the island. He knew the fire that spread through the crew after that day. He knew exactly how powerful the flame could be.  
Harry knew fire. He also knew his captain. Most of the time now, the fire in Harry’s eyes appeared when someone crossed his captain or looked at her in a way that was a little wrong. He was made of water, but the fire emerged when he knew what he had to do when he protected his captain. He also knew that Uma was made of fire. She knew the fire that ran through him, as she had it too. And when he watched his captain, he meant it when he said that anyone who looked at her would be burnt. He knew it to be true, as he dared to mess with the fire, and although he got burnt at first, the water won. Where there was once one pillar of fire, there were now two, and anyone who messed with them would get burned beyond repair. 

*“All it takes is one wrong look and I’ll” (It’s Going Down- Descendants 2)*

The first mate was very attuned to looks. He had to be, after all, he was a pirate. A missed look could indicate death or the loss of a crew member. A look could tell Harry how his captain, who was as volatile as the sea, was feeling that day, and what he could get away with that day.   
In battle, a look from his captain meant a lot. It tells him where to strike, when to let his crazy shine through, intimidating the adversary of the day. It lets him know when to give up, and when to push harder.   
Looks are important in times of peace as well. A glance from Uma can let him know when he can finally drop the mask of insanity and be the boy he is under it. On the flip side, it can tell him when to shove it back on, all in service to his captain, of course.   
He flaunts it, of course, like he does everything. He flaunts how he is only slightly controlled, and only by Uma. When the gang goes to rescue their dear Ben, he lets them know exactly what will cause him to just push Ben a little farther off the plank, into the waters below. Everyone on the ship knows that there is nothing they can do to save him from that. It’s a shame that he is reined in by his captain. He would be willing to do it, of course. He doesn’t threaten anything that he would not be willing to do.


End file.
